Just Another Story
by Cateye
Summary: a new girl comes to horizon, this is my first fanfic ever ever ever, so guys please review, and give me advice and stuff, and tell me what you think of my character thanx!
1. Default Chapter Title

She was very nervous the entire cab ride. Her parents had put her on a plane early that morning, she had flown far from her home on the east coast, to Washington. It was early afternoon, and she was headed to Horizon. Apparently some sort of 'special' school, for not quite so normal teens. She felt very alone. 

What would it be like? She was a little scared of some of the people who would be there. A school for delinquents. She had always been somewhat of a 'goody-goody'. What was she doing headed here? At least she wouldn't be at home. Why didn't she want to be at home, its not like she was abused, what was wrong with her? Her thoughts were speeding through her head rather quickly, as they grew closer. She began to feel trapped. 

She played with the zipper on her backpack, what if she didn't fit in at all? What if she didn't have any friends? That wouldn't be any different than back at home. Not that she hadn't really had friends back home, she just didn't feel liked. It was mostly a paranoia in her head. As were most of her views of herself. She felt ugly and worthless, and hated. She was the type of person who walked down the hall, heard someone laughing, and thought it was at her. She wasn't a real goody-goody either, she just kinda associated that with loser, which she associated with herself. She was actually easy-going, basically because she didn't care, and was cool with whatever happened.

She looked up, the car was slowing down. She was there. She saw a blonde woman with a clip-board sitting on the steps outside what appeared to be the main building. The woman came up to the car as it stopped. The girl took a deep breath and stepped out of the cab. 

"Hi, I'm Sophie, you must be Catia"

the girl nodded, and softly said "hi"

Sophie looked up at the girl, who was taller than herself, she was about 5'10" with thick blonde hair that went a bit past her shoulders. She was not wiry, but filled out, and had a small, what she called beer belly. (that was in her mind too, don't think old drunk football fan with a huge belly) 

As she saw Sophie take a look at her, Catia thought about her "beer belly" and wistfully about all the beers she wished she had never had. She sighed and picked up her bags that the cab driver had taken out of the trunk, while Sophie paid him. 

S: ok, right this way, come into my office, I'm just going to check your bags, and run through the rules with you

C: ok (she followed Sophie inside, and frantically thought of what might be in her bag that would be taken away, she thought of a story she had read, where a girl checked into a facility, and they took her shoelaces away, she didn't want to have her shoelaces taken away, she turned her attention back to what Sophie was pulling out of her bag)

S: ok, no drinking (she pulled a bottle of absolute vodka out of the bottom of the bag, Catia's cousin had given it to her as a parting gift)

C: how'd that get in there? I don't drink (she tried to play dumb)

S: (rolled her eyes as she pulled out a plastic bag full of razors) sorry gotta take these away

C: but how will I shave? (she cringed inside, at least she had figured this might happen, she was prepared)

S: It's November, you'll be wearing pants mostly anyway. You're going to be in the Cliffhangers group, they're out on a hike right now with Peter, he's the head of the school, they should be back tonight, I'll take you to your dorm so you can get settled in. 

Sophie grabbed one of Catia's bags, and walked out the door, Catia reached into the bag full of razors and grabbed a couple, she quickly stuck them in the pocket of her backpack before following Sophie

Catia's dorm appeared to have 3 other occupants. ^this is so summer camp-like^ she thought ^too bad we have classes^ after unpacking she looked out the window to see no one in sight, she stretched out on her bed, her stomach growled, she looked at the clock, a little before 7. They were probably serving dinner, but she didn't know anyone, and she didn't feel like facing an entire room of people, she eventually dozed off in boredom, she woke up later to voices.

Shelby: that was a great stunt Juliette, real slick

Juliette: shut-up Shelby I didn't get lost on purpose

Daisy: least it kept us away from here for longer

Catia: (sat up and looked at them nervously) "hi" 

The other three girls jumped, startled to find someone else in their cabin

Shelby: who are you? And what are you doing in our cabin at 12:30 at night?

Catia opened her mouth to speak, but Juliette beat her to it

Juliette: she's the new girl Shelby, remember Peter told us she was coming, you don't have to jump down her throat

Shelby made a face

Daisy: what's she doing on my bed? (she said this more to Juliette than Catia)

Catia: oh um sorry, I didn't mean, I didn't realize (she jumped up, and moved over towards her own bed, which was next to Daisy's, there was an awkward pause) um I'm Catia (she said trying to break the silence) my nick-name's Cat

"Hey a new Cat, for Kat's old bed, she graduated last year, I'm Juliette" the brown haired girl said happily extending her hand

Catia gave her a bit of a look, but shook her hand, at least this one was being nice. Shelby snorted at the look, it expressed so well what everyone first thought when meeting Juliette. 

"I'm Shelby" she said with a nod of her head "that's my bed over there, don't sleep on it" she didn't say it maliciously. Just matter-of-factly

"right" Catia said, now giving Shelby the look, she then looked at Daisy

"Daisy" Daisy was trying to sound as morbid as possible "Daisy Graves"

Catia: nice to meet you guys I guess, I think I'm gonna get ready for bed, do these hikes always end so late?

Shelby: only when Juliette comes

Daisy: she doesn't have the best sense of direction

Juliette: look I found my way back to the lodge

Shelby: too bad we had already spent like the entire day looking for you

Daisy: yeah but the look on Peter's face when he found out you'd been here all along was priceless (she smirked, and all 3 girls laughed a little)

A few minutes later Catia and Shelby were brushing their teeth in the bathroom

Shelby: so why are you here?

Catia: to brush my teeth (she didn't look at Shelby)

Shelby: don't be a smartass, you know what I mean

Juliette: give her a break (she walked in wearing pink pajamas)

Shelby: I was _just_ asking

Daisy: doesn't matter, she'll have to tell us tomorrow in group (she gave Catia a semi-evil look, and headed to bed)

They came out of the bathroom to see Sophie walking through the door

Sophie: Catia, I'm so sorry, I didn't tell you about dinner earlier, I was worried about the rest of the group, girls I'm so glad you're all back, you guys got a chance to meet?

Catia: no problem

Daisy: yeah, Catia's our new best friend (she said sarcastically)

Sophie: Daisy (she shot her a look) ok ladies lights out, we have group after breakfast

Ok guys this is my first fanfic ever ever ever, so please review it, and tell me what you think, and give me advice and stuff. What do you think of my character? Is she realistic and everything? I was trying to introduce her and stuff, if there's anything you think I should change, tell me now, and I can try to fix it and stuff before I go loads further thanx so much


	2. First Day

Hey I know it's been forever, I wrote the beginning of this story like a year ago, and forgot, but I thought I'd try to work on it, I happened to be looking back, and everyone had given me such nice reviews, I felt bad I didn't continue. I dunno if you still care, but if so here ya go. Muchos thanx to anyone who reviews!!  
  
  
  
Catia awoke the next morning painfully aware of how early it was. All this early morning outdoorsy stuff was not her. What had her parents been thinking sending her here? That she'd become a whole new person? Fat chance. She finally opened her eyes. Juliette was fully dressed and fiddling with something on her desk, Shelby was standing in the bathroom doorway doing and redoing her hair, and Daisy was sitting on her bed reading a book, still clad in pajamas.  
  
Cat sleepily pulled on her favorite jeans, and a hooded sweater, it looked chilly out. A couple minutes later, she had gotten herself together. She looked around nervously. The other girls had seemed busy and uninterested in what she was doing earlier, but they were going to have to talk to her so she could figure out what was going on. She turned to Juliette, the girl seemed incapable of being mean.  
  
"Hey um, where's breakfast?"  
  
"Huh? Oh right, you haven't been to the cafeteria yet, well, I'm already to go, we can walk together." Juliette pulled on her shoes, excited at the prospect of a new friend.  
  
A cold wind blew across the lawn as the two girls crossed it. Nearing the lodge, Catia looked up, to see who she thought possibly might be the most gorgeous guy alive. Her eyes trailed the tall blonde up the stairs.  
  
"Who's that?" Cat asked trying to play it cool.  
  
"Ugh, don't mess with that." A dark look crossed Juliette's face.  
  
"You all have a bad history?" Catia was hoping she hadn't opened up a can of worms, especially not so early in the morning.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing,…he's with Shelby. Oh hey here's Peter, he can be really strict, but he's such a sweet guy." Juliette introduced the two. He seemed like an ok guy, definitely overstressed though. Catia thought she'd probably be stressed running a place like this too.  
  
"So what do you think of the place so far? How are things going?" Peter genuinely seemed to care.  
  
"Well, so far it kinda feels like summer camp." Cat replied with a shrug. She hadn't met anyone who seemed deranged or psychotic as she had worried about. Actually everyone seemed very normal. Maybe fitting in wouldn't end up being quite so hard.  
  
After getting food, Catia followed Juliette over to a table with four guys sitting at it, one of them being Mr. Gorgeous. She gave one a quick kiss on the cheek, then introduced him as Auggie. Then going down the table she pointed to David, Scott, and Ezra, before introducing Catia as the new cabin-mate.  
  
"Where's Shel?" Scott asked hopefully  
  
"Attempting to do her hair." Juliette offered no other information, and concentrated on poking her food, leaving an awkward silence around the table. Ezra and Auggie spoke at the same time.  
  
A: Where…  
  
E: When… Go ahead…  
  
A: Where are you from?  
  
C: just outside D.C., I flew here yesterday  
  
A: Damn! That's far!  
  
Dv: You must have been really bad  
  
E: you are such an ass!  
  
D: Up yours!  
  
S: will you two knock it off? Jesus! That gets old!  
  
Catia wondered what the big feud between David and Ezra was. Daisy and Shelby arrived as breakfast was wrapping up and grabbed food to eat during group. Peter was leading group today.  
  
P: I trust you've all met Catia, maybe if you all go around and share a little about yourselves, she'll want to do the same. What is some reason for your being here, or what is something you are currently working on?  
  
Dv: my anger  
  
J: I had a problem with hurting myself  
  
Sh: my life was headed the wrong way  
  
A: I was in gang trouble when I came here  
  
Sc: I had some trouble with my family, and I had started using  
  
E: drugs  
  
Ds: I almost killed my father, then I got sent here to work on that  
  
Catia looked nervously at Daisy, was she for real? "Well I guess…I…my parents just sent me here cause they found out about some stuff I was doing."  
  
"Oh come on!" Shelby exclaimed. "That's all you're going to tell us?" Peter reprimanded her, and Scott shushed her slightly, but it was clear that everyone was curious for more information.  
  
"Well, I mean, I dunno, I'm just embarrassed, I guess, I don't really know anything about you either.  
  
"I say it's fair, she told us same amount we told her." Auggie defended her. She silently thanked him  
  
Sophie was beckoning Peter from the door. "Um Auggie, you show Catia around, we'll end early today I know you all have those art projects to work on anyway"  
  
~A while later~  
  
"OK so now you know where all the buildings are, so you probably won't get lost." Auggie smiled, "I gotta go work on my art project, wanna come with?"  
  
"Sure." Did he think she would have something better to do? She followed him to the shed, where he stopped. "What exactly is your project?"  
  
"I'm painting a mural on the other side of the shed, didn't you see it earlier?" He looked a little hurt as he carried his paints out from the shed.  
  
"Sorry, I'm a little spacey sometimes, I just wasn't paying attention, wow! You just did this all freehand?" she exclaimed walking around to the other side of the shed. He had already drawn a nature mural on, and was painting it. The side of the shed looked like it was intended to be an ad for the cliffhangers. Their name was boldly painted down the side, and he even appeared to be drawing people to represent the group.  
  
"So you like it?" she nodded " Wanna help?"  
  
"Oh no, Cat is very not artistic," she said with a smile.  
  
"It's easy I already drew the picture, think you can handle just painting in the lines?" He teased a little.  
  
"I think I can handle that." The two worked in silence for a few minutes. "It's getting hot out!" Catia paused to pull off her sweater. "It was so cold last night and this morning, I was worried it was always that way."  
  
"Nah, the weather's really not that bad, when it's cold, it's friggin cold, but it isn't like that all the time." Cat smiled  
  
"Do you realize we're talking about the weather? How sad is this?" Auggie smiled and shook his head. "So you were in a gang?" she asked softly, not trying to pry.  
  
"Yeah, man I'm glad to be through with that shit though, I was going nowhere with it." Cat nodded, listening intently.  
  
Nearly 45 minutes later he had finished his story, he looked up at her with a shrug, "So what's your story? What did your rents find out you were doing?"  
  
She had figured so much information about him would not be free. "Well, I had been cutting myself."  
  
"Anyone could see that," he interrupted nodding towards her outstretched painting arm. She pulled it to her body on instinct, looking ashamed. "It's all good, don't be embarrassed,….. you know Jules had that problem too."  
  
"Juliette?!" Cat was surprised. Juliette seemed happy, and she was so thin. "I used to not eat for a while."  
  
"AH eating disorder, Jules again."  
  
"I never had an eating disorder" Cat almost hissed, it had come out sounding nastier than she had planned. Auggie looked taken aback. "Look sorry, I hadn't meant to snap for no reason, I just didn't have an eating disorder, I hate when people say that."  
  
"My bad." Auggie liked to maintain peace. He returned to his painting thinking to himself, man this girl is in denial. 


End file.
